Emma Summers
'History' Early Years Emma Summers is the fifth child of the X-Men leaders Scott Summers and Jean Grey. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Dark Phoenix is an Omega-level mutant. Emma Summers is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. After the Phoenix Force became one with its true heart and soul in the human form of Emma Summers, whose mind serves as a nexus point for all realities, Dark Phoenix was able to tap into the vast powers from the sum of all life (the Phoenix Force); hence, her own powers were augmented to an unimaginable level and she became capable of controlling and wielding the incredible powers of the Phoenix Force. She can create and control flames at will (Cosmic Pyrokinesis), as well as control matter, energy, and thoughts completely. She also can resurrect herself after death. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. It was later revealed that Emma Summers had a secondary mutation. This mutation makes her the physical embodiment of the Phoenix Force; she and the Phoenix itself have stated that they are in fact one and the same being. The Phoenix powers are infinite. She is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale, although there is substantial variation in the amount of power she has access to at any point based on her current health, mental blocks (natural or constructed - by herself or others), and sometimes for other more esoteric reasons. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Dark Phoenix's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Phoenix is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Phoenix can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' After merging completely with the Phoenix Force, Phoenix is now able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames, flames which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Phoenix's cosmic flames derives from her ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows her to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from her access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire. When using these flames offensively, she burns her victims at the molecular and sub-molecular levels; thus no ashes or other combustive by-products are produced. Her cosmic flames are different from flames that are usually created by common pyrokinetics (like Sunfire or the Human Torch). Because her flames are not dependent on oxygen, she can create cosmic flames under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. When using her Cosmic Pyrokinesis, the flames usually manifest in the shape of a large fiery bird, a Phoenix. Phoenix, however, has complete control over her cosmic flames and can shape them however she wishes; as a fireball, fiery claws, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. The pain caused by these flames can be either mental, physical or both simultaneously. Although her cosmic flames (particularly when augmented by the Phoenix Force) are powerful enough to destroy entire galaxies, Phoenix's control over them is so complete that they only harm what she chooses harm, which she calls it "burn away what doesn't work"; thus, her cosmic fire will burn her enemies until they die or she extinguishes it by her own will, and it has no effect on her clothing or around her vicinity. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Emma dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself, although this has never been shown. Umbrakinesis: Powers as a Witch Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Witch (Hogwarts) 'Abilities' Master Astral Combatant: Emma is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 50-75: Emma is probably one of the naturally physically strongest humans ever to walk the earth. She possesses vast superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) 60 tons easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Wand: Emma purchased a (length)" vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 2001. She used it until the spring of 2008, when she, her siblings, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley were captured by Snatchers, who confiscated their wands. She was able to take it back before the Battle of Hogwarts. 'Transportation' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Engaged Characters